


PATH

by Aratte



Series: I'll Write You a Story = Self-Challenge (Prompted Works) [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Architects, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Research
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: AoKise Architecture!AUAominecchi Sensei,Ke mana jalan itu akan membawaku? Aku sudah terlalu letih berjalan. Aku mau berhenti saja.__Oi Kise,Setidaknya kau cuma berhenti sebentar. Yang penting jalanmu bukan mundur.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyrametchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrametchi/gifts).



> Title: PATH | Author: Aratte (www.aratte.id) | Pair: AoKise | Rating: R15 | Genres: M/M Slash Romance, Drama, Architecture!AU | Total Words: 11.000
> 
> ©2016 – Author/Creator: Aratte | Requested by Kyrametchi/Kirill Lecter | Illustrator: Aoshouki
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fan work requested by Kyrametchi/Kirill Lecter and created by Aratte. Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> PATH is published online (only 50% of it) in AO3 and everyone can read it for FREE. :)  
> Note: Hanya sebagian dari cerita PATH yang diupload di sini, sesuai permintaan dari perikues yang menginginkan separuhnya adalah untuk konsumsi pribadi Kyrametchi saja, sebab saya menulis PATH dipersembahkan untuk Kyrametchi.
> 
> Versi Wattpad bisa dibaca di akun wattpad Aratte: https://www.wattpad.com/user/RaAratte
> 
> Catatan Aratte: Didasari oleh research dan pengalaman pribadi, ini cerita spesial yang plot dan latarnya saya rancang khusus sehubungan dengan profesi perikuesnya. Ada beberapa hal kecil dalam cerita ini yang juga berkenaan dengan pengalaman pribadi saya sebagai penulisnya. ^^

**PATH by Aratte**

  

 

Kise melihat buminya seperti kerangka raksasa.

Kerangka dalam arti harfiah—tulang. Mereka tumbuh dari lapisan daging, lemak, otot, dirangkap kulit, kemudian adornisasi. Hal atau benda sekecil apa pun tak luput dari matanya sebagai sebuah kejadian menarik. Segala sesuatu di alammu memiliki proses. Daun tahu bahwa ia harus tumbuh ke arah langit dengan penopang akar yang kuat dan batang yang menggemuk dari waktu ke waktu, untuk itu air, angin, dan cahaya matahari diperlukan. Seorang pengrajin miniatur pemukiman membuat modul-modul kecil untuk disusun secara presisif sampai menjadikannya sebuah rumah berskala mungil di kotak kaca. Seorang pelukis memulai gambar tubuh manusia dari sketsa, garis, warna dasar, layer demi layer, menjadikannya realistis. Seorang pemusik membuat komponen berisi komposisi, fondasi, nada dalam sebuah lagu. Perspektif.

Kemampuan perseptifnya sudah ia punyai sejak kanak-kanak. Itu mengapa Kise selalu berdiri terlalu lama di hadapan lahan pembangunan konstruksi. Hal yang paling ia suka adalah melihat penanaman fondasi pertama dan Kise akan merasa kesal bila melewatkan momen itu. Seterusnya ia akan mengkhayalkan daya bayang ruang pada bangunan separuh jadi tersebut. Kepekaan dan daya imajinasi anak-anak memang menakjubkan, sementara Kise menganggapnya sebagai permainan.

Kise memuja proses. Tulang dibalut daging, daging disemaki otot, otot dibungkus kulit, lalu kulit dipercantik. Ada kesenangan yang aneh saat ia mulai menggambar rumahnya sendiri di usia dini, tak seperti anak-anak lain yang umumnya menggambar persegi badan rumah, persegi panjang pintu, dan segitiga atap. Kise memulainya dari tiang-tiang penyangga, garis acak kadut yang akhirnya membuat kesatuan sebagai sebuah rumah berfondasi utuh. Esok harinya ia sudah tahu menggambar rumah yang memiliki ruang tiga dimensi dengan perspektif.

Semua orang memanggilnya prodigi cilik yang mahir menggambar detail.

Keluarganya bergerak dalam bidang konsultan arsitektur—dikepalai ayahnya, yang selalu memerhatikan setiap gambar Kise sejak kanak-kanak tanpa memuji. Sebab menurut sang ayah, bakat Kise berasal dari dirinya. Kise memang semestinya (wajib!) pintar karena dia penerus keluarga.

Pun Kise tak pernah memikirkan tentang takdir sebagai penerus, kerjaan setelah lulus, atau cara mencari uang dengan menggambar konstruksi. Cinta kanak-kanaknya tak berubah: Dia hanya menyukai proses. Dia tak mau tahu ke arah mana jalan itu membawanya kelak. Dunia anak-anak tak pernah membatasi jalannya selama tetungkai mungilnya mampu berlari kencang.

Kemudian sebagaimana proses alamiahnya, Kise pun bertumbuh. Tungkai-tungkai kakinya kini memanjang, membantu langkahnya menjadi lebih lebar di jalan ini—awalnya dia pikir begitu.

Tak segampang itu.

Tak terelakkan pada suatu hari nanti ketika jiwa kekanakannya mati bersama kedewasannya, di tengah jalan berduri itu, Kise memilih berhenti.

  
  
***

 

 Aominecchi _Sensei_ ,

 Ke mana jalan itu akan membawaku? Aku sudah terlalu letih berjalan. Aku mau berhenti saja.

 

 

Oi Kise,

Kenapa lagi denganmu?

Setidaknya kau cuma berhenti sebentar.

Yang penting jalanmu bukan mundur.

 

 

  
****

 

Kise mungkin sudah melamun selama sejam. Inilah satu-satunya cara mengosongkan beban dan mengenyah segalanya. Melamun adalah cara paling ekonomis untuk mengaburkan realita.

Di hadapannya meja gambar berdiri membentang. Pensil tidak diserut. Macam-macam penggaris diselengkrakkan. Kertas gambar kosong melompong. Dan pada dindingnya tergantung _pin board_ lebar yang ia pakai untuk menempelkan gambar, catatan, foto, segala macam referensi untuk mengerjakan tugas—kewajiban—kuliah. Sementara di sisi kanannya terdapat rak buku mini dan meja kecil komputer berlayar datar, yang sedang terbuka menampilkan aplikasi 3D Studio Max, dengan _toolbars_ berderet _modeling_ , _lighting_ , _layout_ yang terabaikan. Semua kelengkapan kerja bak arsitek sungguhan ini sudah dipersiapkan ayahnya bahkan sebelum Kise mendaftar kuliah jurusan arsitektur.

Selama satu jam Kise duduk di depan meja itu, dengan pikiran mengawang antara ada dan tiada. Mata fokus tak fokus menatap karet penghapus _vynil_ , atau ke _drafting tube_ -nya yang tergantung di siku papan, lalu memelototi kertas putih itu lagi.

Ponselnya sejak tadi bergetar dengan cukup rajin. Oh, pesan dari kekasihnya yang nomor berapa? Kise mengabaikannya.

"Ryouta." Seseorang menggedor pintu. Kakak perempuannya. "Oi, Ryouta. Ini sudah jam berapa? Kau ada kelas, kan?"

Kise menjawab seadanya. "Yaa." Lalu menguap.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau belum menyelesaikan tugasmu lagi? Apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi?"

 _Melamun_. Kise ingin menjawab.

Pintu digedor lagi. "Cepatlah pergi! Sehingga aku bisa gantian memakai kamarmu."

Kise merenggangkan badan malas-malasan, melenturkan otot-otot merengkel di pinggangnya. Tolonglah. Dia tidak ingin bergerak sekarang bahkan bila gempa menggetarkan rumahnya. Tungkai kakinya memilih lengket ke karpet dan rasanya butuh perjuangan paling keras untuk melipat kertas gambar kerjanya yang kosong, menggulung mereka masuk _drafting tube_.

Cermin di sebelah tempat tidurnya sudah berdebu. Rasanya Kise tidak pernah memerhatikan pantulan dirinya pada sebuah cermin sebelum seorang teman menawarinya pekerjaan model setahun belakangan ini. Bahkan setelah menjadi model pun Kise masih menghindari cermin itu. Kise—sangat—sadar dia memiliki wajah tampan menjual. Di SMA-nya dia masuk ke dalam daftar sepuluh siswa terbaik di majalah dinding (urutan pertama) dalam kategori wajah dan tubuh (kalau otak urusan belakangan). Walau lulus dengan predikat pas-pasan namun masalah bakat dalam arsitektur dia adalah prodigi.

Semua orang tahu keluarganya bergerak dalam perusahaan konsultan, dan Kise dipastikan mengambil jurusan arsitektur setelah lulus SMA. Di sisi lain mereka juga tahu Kise adalah prodigi yang bila kau tinggalkan pada pulau terpencil sekalipun, dia pasti bisa menguasai pulau itu dan membangun kota di sana. Kise bisa segala hal—asalkan itu berhubungan dengan arsitektur!

Suatu hari pertanyaan itu muncul: "Apa kau tak bosan karena seluruh keluargamu seorang arsitek? Kise, kenapa tidak mencoba bidang yang lain?"

Kise menjawab dengan kedip mata menggoda, "Kasamatsu _Senpai_! Kau tahu buah tak mungkin jatuh jauh dari pohonnya kan? Aku sudah menjadi seorang arsitek sejak aku dilahirkan bahkan tanpa perlu capek-capek belajar. Ini adalah keinginanku sejak orok. Tak. Bisa. Diganggu. Gugat. Aku terinspirasi dari Kasamatsu _Senpai_ yang selalu serius dengan cita-citanya—aduh!"

Kasamatsu menjitaknya. "Jangan sok hebat kau! Semua orang berjuang keras meraih cita-citanya. Walau jalanmu sudah lempeng menjadi arsitek, keluarga mendukung, dan kau punya lebih dari sekadar bakat untuk itu, tapi tak ada cita-cita yang bisa diraih semudah aku menjitak jidatmu seperti ini."

Kise mengelus-elus manja keningnya. "Aww. Sakit, _Senpai_ ~"

"Seseorang harus menjitakmu lebih sering."

Saat Kise melihat lingkar hitam matanya—hasil hanya tidur tiga atau empat jam setiap hari—pada cermin saat ini, dia mendengus geli dengan kenangan itu. Oh, dia ingin menggulingkan buah itu jauh-jauh dari pohonnya dengan bantuan hewan atau angin. Di mana ia bisa menemukan bantuan? Atau mungkin seseorang harus menjitaknya lebih sering.

Tak ada orang yang seperti itu.

 

 

Arsitektur bukan hanya bercerita tentang ilmu ruang bangunan, tapi juga struktur kehidupan, alam, dan cinta.

Kise lupa dosen apa atau siapa yang pernah mengucapkannya, tapi setiap kali ia melangkah masuk rumah keduanya—studio perancangan arsitektur—kata itu selalu terngiang.

Hanya satu asisten dosen yang bertugas pada hari itu. Dia duduk di belakang meja, tertunduk mengamati buku di tangannya. Postur sempurna, tampan berambut biru, dengan kulit gelap terpanggang matahari, tubuh tinggi muskular yang seksi bagi Kise. Dia Aomine Daiki.

Saat Kise datang, Aomine hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali ke bahan bacaannya. Apa yang sedang ia baca, atau lihat, adalah majalah dewasa.

Kise menempati meja terpojok. Tabung gambar ia gantung pada pengait tas di sisi meja. Permukaan meja itu dapat dibuka dan di bawahnya berfungsi sebagai laci penyimpanan. Kise selalu meletakkan alat dan bahan membuat maket di sana; penggaris besi, _cutter_ , parutan kelapa, lem, kertas karton, _polycabornat_ , serbuk kayu, gasket—

Tepat di atas lembaran kertas gajah, selembar amplop berdiam. Dari wangi mawar dan gaya menulisnya pasti surat dari perempuan. Kise membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya.

" _Semangat selalu. Aku cinta kau, Ryouta-_ kun _! Dari A.R._ "

Pacar ke berapa? Kise lupa. Tapi dia langsung menyingkirkan surat itu.

Kata-kata seperti 'semangat ya!', atau 'berjuanglah!' adalah kata yang paling tak ingin ia dengar saat ini. Segampang itu mereka mengucap motivasi tanpa jalan keluar. Yang dia perlukan hanya solusi pemecahan untuk setiap komponen permasalahannya. Tak ada yang bisa memberikan itu kan?

Oh, ini menjemukan. Tapi dia tidak boleh melewatkan asistensi kali ini, atau nilainya akan dipotong lagi.

Kise membuka aplikasi Sketchup pada laptop kerjanya dan mulai bekerja. Dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan Layout sementara teman-teman sekelasnya sudah membuat vegetasi maket. Rekor Kise dalam setiap proses pengerjaan adalah yang tercepat dibanding rekan-rekan sekelasnya. Entah itu desain 2D, desain 3D, interior, eksterior, skematis, denah, potongan, tampak, semua yang dikerjakan sepaket semester penuh sebenarnya bisa ia selesaikan dalam waktu lebih kurang seminggu. Kise sangat cepat belajar. Dia melihat sebuah bangunan satu kali, dan dia dapat langsung melukisnya dalam buku sketsa. Dia bisa saja mendapatkan ACC hanya dengan satu kali asistensi. Kise bahkan merasa siap memenuhi permintaan klien sungguhan dan sudah tidak perlu berkuliah lagi.

Lalu kenapa tangannya tremor hampir setiap pagi ini? Kenapa lagi-lagi ia terlambat asistensi?

Mungkin karena di luar sedang mendung atau karena angkatannya masih berkabung dengan peristiwa tak enak seminggu yang lalu. Seorang mahasiswa, teman mereka, tewas kecelakaan mobil yang katanya menurut gosip beredar itu bukan kecelakaan biasa, melainkan percobaan menabrakkan diri. Ah. Jalan pintas untuk kabur dari masalah yang terlalu ekstrem. Kise lebih suka melamun.

Tanpa sadar Kise melamun lagi.

Aomine berdiri di sisinya, bersedekap. "Oi, kalau kau punya waktu untuk melamun, pulanglah."

Kise mendongak.

Keduanya bersitatap. Hening.

"Siap, _Sensei_!" ujar Kise bersemangat, membuat cengiran terlebarnya sejak seminggu terakhir.

Cengiran pura-pura itu tentu tidak mencapai matanya. Matanya seolah tak bernyawa.

Aomine menyipitkan mata. "Kau itu kenapa? Sedang kekempisan kantong? Atau sakit bokong?" Aomine menggeser kursi supaya ia bisa duduk di dekat meja Kise.

Sesungguhnya ini adalah yang pertama kali mereka bicara dekat. Kise sudah mengenal siapa Aomine Daiki sejak masa orientasi. Alumni panutan yang disegani, populer, dan darinya kau bisa temukan berjenjang motivasi untuk menjadi seorang arsitek selepas lulus nanti. Aomine adalah idolanya. Kise pernah menunggu masa-masa Aomine dapat mengajar di studionya. Dan akhirnya, di semester ini, Aomine menjadi asisten dosen, namun Kise malah membolos pada hari pertama. Ke mana perginya semangat Kise yang semula ingin melihat Aomine di kelasnya itu? Entahlah. Buah itu sudah jatuh dan ditendang jauh-jauh dari pohonnya. Di semester ini pula Kise belum pernah asistensi. Otomatis dia belum pernah berbincang banyak dengan Aomine.

"Mereka bilang kau mahasiswa arsi paling berprestasi, lalu apa menurutmu tak masalah mengulang satu semester lagi?" Aomine mengkritisi dengan nada cuek. "Kalau kau memang sudah tidak niat, berhenti saja. Apa gunanya berkuliah bila kau sudah bisa langsung terjun ke dunia kerja?"

Kise mengerjap. Dia sudah dengar Aomine punya sikap blak-blakan dan tak jarang menjatuhkan semangat seseorang bila perlu. Tapi ini pertama kalinya seorang asdos berbicara seperti itu.

Pura-pura semangat, Kise menjawab, "Ampun, _Sensei_. Aku hanya banyak pikiran dan, yeah, ada banyak tawaran model datang kepadaku akhir-akhir ini yang tak bisa kutolak. Kantong kempis? Tentu saja! Kalau aku gagal di semester ini, aku akan berjuang untuk A plus lagi di semester depan."

Tapi rupanya Aomine punya kepekaan tinggi bukan hanya dalam meraba ruang tiga dimensi tak kasat, tetapi juga membaca kebohongan. Sambil menggaruk liang telinga, dia berkata, "Oh? Dengar ini, Kise. Aku terima posisi asdos karena Satsuki merecokiku sepanjang waktu. 'Kasihan Profesor Katsunori butuh asisten yang gemilang sepertiku untuk membantu kelasnya. Kau ikut membantu ya, Dai- _chan_ ,' katanya. Padahal proyekku juga sudah kelewat padat minggu ini dan aku payah dalam mengajar."

Kise mengerjap. Kenapa tiba-tiba Aomine berbicara banyak? Pura-pura antusias, Kise mendengarkan. "Wah, lalu bagaimana _Sensei_?"

"Tapi kuterima pekerjaan ini akhirnya. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Kise tersenyum ceria. "Karena _Sensei_ rajin dan berdedikasi!"

"Bodoh. Karena aku suka bidang ini dan prosesnya. Dan karena aku tak suka melihat calon arsitek yang katanya hebat sepertimu tersia-siakan, hanya karena menggampangkan suatu proses."

Kise terdiam. Raut mukanya tak lagi bisa berpura-pura lagi sekarang.

Proses? Ya. Proses! Kise memujanya sejak bayi baru belajar merangkak, kalau boleh lebay. Aomine belum mengenal siapa dirinya, dan dalam hati dia ingin menunjukkan gairahnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak menggampangkan suatu proses, aku selalu menikmati proses," kata Kise, lebih serius sekarang.

Aomine membuat raut tak percaya. "Oh ya?"

"Ya. Alasanku masuk kuliah ini bukan seperti kata orang-orang. Bukan karena aku mengikuti jejak ayahku atau karena perusahaan keluarga. Tapi karena aku menyukainya."

"Kau berkata menyukai sesuatu namun mengerjakannya sambil melamun? Kau gagal membuatku yakin, Kise. Mungkin jalanmu ada pada _modelling_ —ya, bukan _modeling_ bangunan yang kumaksud."

Mata Kise menyipit.

"Selamat mengejar semester ini, atau semester depan. _Ja_."

Dengan kalimat itu, Aomine meninggalkannya.

 

 

 

 

Kise melewati masa-masa semester perkuliahannya dengan duduk mengerjakan tugas, berkutat di depan layar komputer persegi dan _toolbar_ 3D Max, _modeling_ , _rendering_ , menyusun materi presentasi selayaknya mengajukan konsep perancangannya untuk klien sungguhan.

Rekan-rekan seangkatan Kise seringkali datang ke studio dengan bola mata menyeruak, merah berurat-urat hasil begadang semalam suntuk. Mereka bertahan dengan sajian kopi dan mie instan sepanjang malam demi mendapatkan tanda tangan asistensi atau ACC persetujuan langsung dari mulut dosen. Yah, meski Kise belum pernah melewatkan pengalaman yang serupa tentunya. Setidaknya dia akan meluangkan waktu untuk main media sosial atau tidur entah dua atau tiga jam sebelum paginya meluncur ke kampus. Santai. Tugas-tugasnya selalu mendapat aplus.

Namun ini pertama kalinya Kise mengizinkan matanya melek dua puluh empat jam. Tanpa tidur. Segenap staminanya dikerahkan untuk mengutak-atik aplikasi 3D Max atau menggambar manual di mejanya.

Sepanjang membenahi denah, memelototi rangka dan pepetak struktur kolom hitam putih pada layar, di telinga Kise terngiang suara Aomine. Kental, berat, penuh keintiman yang mudah melekat namun nyelekit! Membuat dada Kise bergemuruh supersebal. Dia terima diperolok bodoh dan menerima nilai minus selama jam pelajaran kalkulus di bangku SMA, tapi ini pertama kalinya kemampuan Kise dalam arsitektur—satu-satunya bidang yang paling ia kuasai—dikritisi, bahkan disindir tanpa ia berkesempatan membela diri. Ini sulit diterima.

Sial.

Dia tahu Aomine adalah arsitek yang bukan sembarangan, dan lelaki itu adalah idolanya sejak dahulu. Hingga sekarang.

Heh. Kise memang merasa sebal, namun sepanjang malam seringai senang mematri mukanya.

Sembari menatap kursor yang berkedip genit, Kise terpompa semangatnya untuk mengerjakan tugas itu sampai selesai.

Tak sedikit pun Kise merasa ingin jatuh tertidur ataupun membentur keningnya ke keyboard. Sudah berapa lama Kise tidak merasakan kobaran semangat itu. Keinginan tak mau kalah, diakui. Keinginan supaya ada yang melihat dan memuja kemampuannya dalam menilik lika-liku dunia arsitektur. Betapa ia sangat mencintai setiap proses pengembangan _rendering_ yang memakan waktu berhari-hari ini! Desain interior eksterior dan konsep struktur yang membuat penuh _pin board_ -nya dengan foto-foto referensi desain. Terpetakan di kepalanya tentang rencana anggaran biaya, besaran ruang yang ia tuangkan ke dalam sebuah laporan untuk dipresentasikan. Membuat _file view 3D_ keren yang bisa menaklukkan para dosen (semestinya). Tinggal mengerjakan maket yang terkadang membuat jarinya teriris _cutter_ (tak masalah). Tugas ini dianggap yang terberat oleh rekan-rekannya setiap semester. Namun lihat senyum seringai seperti ingin menantang diri yang melebarkan pipi Kise sepanjang malam, menandakan ia menikmati prosesnya.

 _Sensei_ berkulit gelap seksi itu semestinya melihat.

Pagi-pagi Kise sudah hadir di studio bahkan sebelum pintu dibuka. Dia menunggu sambil mengempit laptop di lengan kiri dan menenteng tabung gambar di kanan. Pandangan matanya lurus seperti ingin memenetrasi pintu. Kise sedang mengemban mode superserius sampai gerombolan burung lewat tak berani bercuit di atas kepalanya.

Pintu akhirnya dibuka oleh penjaga prodi, Kise langsung melangkah masuk dan bekerja di mejanya sendiri. Dalam sekejap ia telah mengosongkan isi laci mejanya. Modul-modul dan peralatan membuat maket disiapkan. Begitu Aomine menandatangani buku asistensi itu dia akan segera membuat maket.

Rencananya seperti itu.

Namun sudah pukul sepuluh lewat, sang asdos belum kunjung datang. Kise mengecek jam berulang-ulang. Sembari menunggu ia memeriksa ulang konsep perancangannya. Tugas perancangan Kise adalah sebuah bangunan _mall_ prestisius dengan konsep penghijauan. Terletak di tengah kota berpolusi dan berpemukiman padat penduduk. Dengan bentuk dan desain unik yang ramah lingkungan, fasad berventilasi yang menghasilkan pencahayaan ruangan optimal dan suhu yang nyaman. Gedung ini bisa digunakan sebagai pusat toko-toko ritel, tempat rekreasi, dan gedung pertemuan. Uniknya lagi, pada atap gedungnya terdapat taman agrikultur yang berfungsi membebaskan pengunjung dari kepenatan semrawut ibukota.

Detail apa lagi yang kurang? Bukankah tugas perancangannya sudah sempurna? Bila klien sungguhan yang mendengar konsepnya sudah pasti mereka senang. _Aomine_ Sensei _, kau akan menarik kata-katamu kembali! Akan kubuktikan aku memang pantas menjadi lulusan arsitek andal di masa depan_.

Sejam lewat. Dua jam lewat. Sudah masuk jam istirahat makan siang. Rekan-rekannya berasumsi Aomine _Sensei_ mungkin membolos lagi dari pekerjaan asdos. Mungkin dikiranya para mahasiswa sudah tidak perlu lagi diawasi sebab proses asistensi dan ACC dosen sudah selesai minggu lalu. Aomine lupa ada seorang mahasiswa yang belum diasistensi.

Sial.

Kise tahu Aomine hanya bertugas menjadi asisten dosen pengganti Momoi Satsuki yang sedang pergi untuk proyek Dubai selama tiga bulan. Entah kapan arsitek cantik itu akan kembali. Jangan diharap! Dan sekarang Aomine? Lebih tidak bisa diharap!

Kise berniat mendatangi rumah Aomine jika esok harinya arsitek hebat nan sombong itu masih mangkir mengawasi kelas. Hanya Kise seorang di kelas studio perancangan arsitektur yang masih belum mengerjakan maket! Sementara waktu seperti berlari _sprint_ menuju hari presentasi dan ujian akhir semester. Mengerjakan maket tanpa asistensi? Dia akan mendapat pengurangan nilai sebesar delapan puluh persen!

Tubuh-tubuh di hadapannya tampak merenggangkan badan dan meninggalkan studio. Dalam sekejap ruangan itu kosong. Hanya Kise yang masih duduk di meja, menunggu. Muka tampannya mengernyit frustrasi. Jari lentik membolak-balik _drawing pen_ nol koma lima milimeter di atas meja. Dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah sebelum buku asistensinya terisi tanda tangan. Ah, mungkin dia harus mengopi tanda tangan palsu Aomine. Dia bisa melakukan itu—

Tidak.

Kise melewatkan jam istirahat makan siang, memilih menunggu Aomine di kelas. Sudut ruang batinnya membisikkan bahwa ia harus menunggu di sana, berperan sebagai anak baik dan mahasiswa rajin pantang mengeluh. Proses memang harus dinikmati bahkan proses menunggu sekalipun. Biarlah cacing di perut Kise memaki-maki.

Lalu penantian Kise berbuah sesuatu. Dia mendengar suara seseorang di depan pintu kelas, yang ia tahu persis adalah suara rendah Aomine. Kise melihat ke arah pintu dan benar saja, Aomine _Sensei_ sedang berjalan di depan kelas dengan sebuah ponsel di telinganya. _Sensei_ hebat itu melewati ruang studio tanpa melirik. Kise pun tak mau membuang waktu, berlari keluar mengejar.

"Aomine _Sensei_!"

Aomine masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kise berhenti tepat di sampingnya dan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan.

"Ya. Anda tak perlu memecatku. Aku mau keluar dari proyek pembangunan ini. Kau bayar aku berapa pun aku tak sudi melanjutkannya," ucap Aomine dengan nada cuek dan dingin sesuai perkataannya. Bahkan Kise yang mendengarnya pun merasa ngilu. Segera Aomine menekan tombol putus sambungan dan menghela napas.

Kemudian pelupuk mata sang arsitek menurun, tertunduk. Dia tidak terlihat seperti menyesali apa yang baru saja dikatakan. Tapi jelas-jelas kepedihan tersirat nyata di sana.

Kise bukan orang yang mudah dibuat takluk atau berubah pikiran dengan cepat, namun sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergerak seperti poros yang berputar-putar tak tentu. Saat ia melihat wajah itu, mau tak mau ia jadi penasaran.

Cacing di dalam perut seseorang mendadak berbunyi. Kise spontan memegangi perutnya sendiri. Tapi yang barusan bukan cacingnya. Aomine sedang memegangi perutnya sendiri dan menghela napas. Sepertinya _Sensei_ juga belum makan siang, dan tanpa sadar Kise tersenyum-senyum.

Aomine meliriknya. "Ha? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Kise tertangkap basah menatap, langsung menggaruk kepalanya. "Err, hai _Sensei_."

Aomine memutar leher dengan cuek dan mulai berjalan pergi, barulah Kise tersadar. Ditariknya ujung kemeja lelaki itu sampai Aomine terhuyung ke belakang. " _Sensei_! Jangan pergi dulu! Tolong asistensi tugasku!"

"Oi, jangan tarik pakaianku." Aomine menepisnya sambil menyeret langkah.

Kise memajukan mukanya. "Kumohon! Aku sudah mengerjakannya dalam semalam. Kau harus melihat apa yang kukerjakan!"

"Satsuki kembali minggu depan. Kau bisa menghubunginya. Masih ada kesempatan memperbaiki nilaimu atau terserahlah. Dadah."

"Aku tahu. Meskipun _Sensei_ ternyata bukan arsitek yang bertanggung jawab karena meninggalkan proyek kliennya, tapi setidaknya lakukan tanggung jawabmu sebagai asdos! _Please_ , _Sensei_ , aku tak mau mengulang semester lagi."

Terceplos begitu saja, dan Kise tidak merasa bersalah. Dia malah menajamkan sorotnya, menunggu reaksi Aomine.

Aomine menyipitkan mata. "Apa? Kau ingin memerasku? Tidak akan berhasil. Lepaskan aku dan enyahlah."

"Aomine _Sensei_ , aku bahkan bersedia menghabiskan sisa uang sakuku untuk menraktirmu makan siang. Kau pasti lapar, kan? Aku juga. Cacingku juga berbunyi barusan."

Aomine meneruskan langkah, menyeret Kise yang masih terus berpegangan pada pinggir kemejanya. "Tidak. Jangan sama-samakan cacingku dengan cacingmu. Ugh. Pembicaraan apa ini—"

" _Sensei_! Aku juga bersedia jadi pacarmu selama seminggu bila kau mau. Aku serius."

Aomine tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Terbatuk-batuk menghadap dinding.

Baguslah akhirnya lelaki ini mau berhenti. Kise menunggu batuknya selesai.

"Kau itu bicara apa—"

"Aku bicara apa pun sampai _Sensei_ mau kembali ke studio itu dan menandatangani buku asistensiku," kata Kise serius.

Kedua mata bersitatap.

Aomine menghela napas.

***

Sebagai mahasiswa program studi arsitektur, mereka sudah terbiasa menghadapi berbagai macam tipikal dosen dan asisten dosen. Terutama untuk mengklasifikasikan para asdosnya, dalam kepalanya Kise menyusun strata piramida dari yang terendah sampai yang tertinggi, asdos malaikat sampai yang pembunuh.

Mulai dari yang malaikat! Mereka cenderung baik hati, informatif, dan putih (tidak rasis). Kau bisa menghubungi mereka lewat jalur darat, air, dan udara sebab mereka begitu responsif menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Mereka kamus berjalan yang selalu berusaha membimbing mahasiswanya ke jalan yang terkadang benar terkadang salah. Yang pasti mereka tak akan pura-pura tidak mendengar konsultasimu, mereka akan membantumu. Kebanyakan mahasiswa mencintai mereka.

Yang kedua adalah tipe pemberi teka-teki. Saat kau datang berkonsultasi, mereka tidak segera menjawab pertanyaanmu, namun malah melempar balik pertanyaan. Hasilnya adalah saling adu lemparan, tapi sekeras apa pun perjuanganmu bertanya, kemenangan mutlak tetap berjunjung pada asdos. Sudah tugas mahasiswa menemukan pemecahan dan solusi bagi mereka sendiri. Asdos mengajak _brainstorming_ dan memberi secuil dua cuil petunjuk untuk memecahkan teka-teki tersebut. Kebanyakan mahasiswa tidak berhasil menemukan jawaban mereka dan kelimpungan, namun Kise menyukai tipikal asdos seperti ini karena baginya malah menjadi sebuah tantangan yang memicu kreativitas.

Yang ketiga adalah asdos yang hanya disenangi mahasiswa masokis. _Killer_. Apa pun modul atau konsep rancangan yang kau perlihatkan di depan mereka pasti akan berbuah caci maki. Yang lebih menyakitkan adalah mereka tidak sudi memberitahu kenapa karyamu begitu sampah di mata mereka. Kise merasa bangga karena ia sudah sering berurusan dengan mereka. Sebab karya Kise sudah terbilang di atas rata-rata, para asisten dosen _killer_ akan merasakan kesukaran dalam memberikan kritik. Kise selalu tersenyum puas saat itu terjadi.

Kemudian golongan yang keempat dan terakhir—adalah yang paling eksentrik. Yaitu gabungan dari ketiganya. Mereka seperti bunglon yang fleksibel menyesuaikan diri, sulit diprediksi. Mereka bisa mencaci karyamu kemudian memberikan teka-teki, dan di lain waktu bisa saja menjadi malaikat yang informatif.

Yang manakah seorang Aomine Daiki?

Baru sekitar semenit lewat sejak Aomine memeriksa lembaran _print out_ gambar kerja Kise. Memandangi denah, tampak, potongan, puluhan lembar HVS yang memuat konsep dan analis, kemudian menonton video perancangan 3D yang Kise buat selama menunggu kehadirannya di kelas itu.

Tidak bohong, jantung Kise berdegup keras. Dia bukan hanya menginginkan torehan tanda tangan Aomine pada berkasnya. Dia sudah lama mengidam untuk mendengar langsung pendapat arsitek idola.

Aomine akhirnya selesai. Mata tajamnya hanya menampakkan hanya sebentuk garis, dan mimik mukanya tidak memperlihatkan antusiasme. Dia mendongak untuk melihat langsung cengiran di wajah Kise.

Pun Kise bertanya penuh percaya diri, "Bagaimana _Sensei_?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Kenapa kau membuat rancangan seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Oh apakah Aomine adalah tipe asdos golongan dua atau tiga? Kise sudah bersiap menerima hantaman kritik. Pertanyaan "Kenapa atau mengapa" memang pertanyaan paling menjebak pada presentasi, dan Kise sudah punya segudang jawaban untuk menangkis. "Konsep dan fungsi perancangan bangunan ini sudah kupaparkan mendetail di sana, _Sensei_! Bacalah dulu."

Aomine menjatuhkan kertas _print out_ itu ke meja. "Kalau klien kau suruh membaca berkas setebal ini mereka mungkin akan langsung membatalkan kerja sama perencanaan proyek denganmu."

Kise mengangguk, dan dengan senyum khasnya yang seperti anak-anak, ia langsung memaparkan detail konsepnya. Dia pamerkan setiap objek yang tampak secara verbal dan grafik, menonjolkan setiap fitur bangunan, bentuk luar rancangan yang menurutnya jenius, memutar-mutar sudut pandang sehingga terlihat keunikan ruang komposisi antarkomponen. Ia presentasikan dengan gaya bahasa yang persis seperti arsitek sungguhan saat menghadapi klien yang banyak maunya. Selama itu Aomine hanya memandanginya, memerhatikan.

"—Bukan hanya itu saja. Aku juga menempatkan _vertical garden_ pada dinding kafe terasnya, dengan tanaman merambat seperti Sansevieria. Setelah pengunjung puas berbelanja, mereka akan bergerak dengan elevator atap gedung dan bersantai di kebun. _One-stop-entertainment mall_ yang sempurna kan, _Sensei_?"

"Dan gedung ini berdiri tengah lingkungan kumuh?"

"Ya! Itulah fungsi gedung itu didirikan. Seperti oase di tengah padang pasir yang tandus kan? Ah, selain itu pilihan warna catnya pun sudah kusesuaikan dengan psikologi warna."

Wajah Aomine berkerut seperti kesal. Sekejap kemudian dia berkata, "Menurutku ini buruk. Ulangi pekerjaanmu."

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau begitu serius ingin kuasistensi, ulangi pekerjaanmu dari awal. Oke sampai nanti." Setelah penuturan cueknya Aomine mulai beranjak.

"Tunggu, bagaimana maksudnya? Apa yang salah dari rancanganku?!"

"Katanya kau mahasiswa terbaik. Kau semestinya tahu. Kepalamu jangan cuma dipakai berpikir untuk melihat yang indah-indah. Kerjakan lagi dari awal. Semoga beruntung."

Dada Kise mencelos. _Apa_?

Aomine sudah melangkah keluar kelas, dan Kise berteriak kepadanya.

"Tunggu, _Sensei_! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukerjakan jika kau tidak memberiku alasan mengapa. Mengapa kau tidak menerima rancanganku?"

Aomine menghela napas lagi. "Aku sudah mengatakannya barusan. Kepalamu jangan cuma dipakai berpikir untuk melihat yang indah-indah."

Bahkan asdos tipe dua yang penuh teka-teki tidak serumit ini dalam memberikan petunjuk. Kise tercenung. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Cih. Begini—" Berhenti, Aomine tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. Jangan bilang dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa maksud perkataannya sendiri— "Kau mestinya sudah belajar tentang aspek-aspek arsitektur. Proporsi, warna, massa, ruang, bidang, garis, kesatuan. Kalau kau paham seluruh aspek-aspeknya, mestinya kau bisa melihat ada yang salah dari desainmu. Tahu di mana?"

"Err, ya?"

"Kuberikan contohnya lagi. Kuil-kuil Shinto kebanyakan didirikan tak terpisah dari pemandangan alam kan? Berdiri di kaki bukit, di bawah pepohonan, menyatu dengan alam. Pagoda beratap melengkung seperti puncak bukit di atasnya. Paham?"

"Tentu saja. Bangunan dirancang mengikuti kondisi lingkungannya. Bukankah _mall_ rancanganku sudah memaksimalkan fungsinya sebagai oase di padang tandus kekeringan?"

"Di situ letak kesalahanmu. Bodoh."

Kise semakin tidak mengerti.

Aomine mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Argh, ya begitulah. Kau salahkan Satsuki yang sudah memaksaku mengasdos. Aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa aku payah dalam mengajar. Jadi kau harus temukan sendiri jawabannya. _Ja._ "

_Jangan bicara segampang itu dan pergi!_

Kise terpongah, mengejarnya di koridor. " _Sensei_! Tunggu! Beri aku kesempatan."

Aomine melambaikan tangannya tanpa melihat.

Kise menggapai pundak lebar agak frustrasi, separuh merengek, "Ayolah _Sensei_ , aku tahu kau sedang sedih karena baru saja dipecat dari proyekmu itu. Tapi kau tak bisa lepas tangan—"

Aomine mendadak berbalik dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kise, membuat lelaki itu terdorong ke dinding.

Kise membeliak. Aomine menekannya rapat ke dinding, seperti ingin menerkamnya.

"OK. Kuberi kau satu kali kesempatan terakhir, asal kau bisa menjaga mulut. Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku."

Setelah kata-kata itu, Aomine melepaskannya.

Kise tidak bisa berkedip menatap punggung yang menjauh itu.

***

  
Ini kutukan. Mengapa jam berdetak terlalu cepat? Perpindahan waktu antara satu jam menuju jam berikutnya bergulir padanya seperti kesialan. Kise ingin waktu berhenti sekarang, atau diperlambat, sampai ia berhasil memecahkan misteri yang ditutur oleh arsitek alumni kebanggaan kampusnya itu.

Brengsek!

Dia sudah duduk berjam-jam di meja kerja, membolak-balik lembaran _print out_ yang ditolak. Dia sudah membaca ulang konsep, tinjauan struktur lokasi, studi banding bangunan _mall_ di seluruh dunia, fungsi, analisis tapak—semuanya sudah sempurna. Di mana letak kesalahannya? Apakah Aomine bercanda dan sengaja menghukum Kise karena kebolosannya di awal semester ini?

Ada sesuatu yang terluput di dalam karya perancangannya. Sesuatu yang harus ia temukan, gali tanah lagi sampai ketemu akarnya. Bangunan yang sudah berdiri megah itu harus ia lucuti lagi catnya, ia preteli fasad betonnya, babat habis tetumbuhan merambatnya, memorakporandakan tulangan besi kolomnya.

Namun sepanjang malam pencarian Kise tidak memiliki ujung. Dia seperti meraba-raba ruang eksterior yang negatif. Ruang yang tidak berbentuk jelas. Jenis ruang yang sukar dibayangkan serta dirasakan.

Belum pernah Kise sefrustrasi ini dalam mengerjakan perancangan arsitektur kebanggaannya.

Kise meremukkan kertas gambarnya, menyobeknya dua, dan melemparnya. Dia tempelkan keningnya di meja.

Ah. Mungkin dia memang tidak cocok bekerja di bidang ini.

Mungkin arsitektur memang bukan dunianya.

Ha. Ha.

Ada kalanya kau harus berhenti di jalan ini, menghela napas, rebah, melupakan segalanya.

Kise membenamkan wajahnya ke meja.

Tangan seseorang menekan ubun kepala Kise.

Ayahnya.

Seringkali arsitektur dipandang berupa wujud kasat. Ia sebuah bangunan yang menjulang di atas sebidang tanah, dianggap bangunan mati tidak berarti selain tampak indah.

Sesungguhnya karya arsitektur bukan sekadar sebuah bangunan mati yang berdiam pada petak itu. Selalu terdapat nilai filosofi yang mendasari penciptaannya. Setiap bangunan itu memiliki ruh yang hidup.

Contohnya adalah taman kecil hijau ini, yang berdiri mandiri di antara wilayah padat penduduk Tokyo. Taman itu hanya berbentuk persegi dengan luas kurang dari satu hektar. Biasa disebut dengan istilah taman kantung atau _pocket park_. Kise duduk di tengahnya, pada sebuah bangku batu yang menghadap ke fasad tanaman merambat dan kolam kecil yang mengucurkan air terjun mini. Lokasi taman itu berdekatan dengan lingkungan pedestrian ramai. Taman mungil ini adalah wujud nyata sebuah oase di tengah padang tandus—alias kemurnian di tengah hiruk-pikuk perkotaan. Taman ini yang menginspirasi Kise dalam membangun rancangan gedung menawan beratap perkebunan.

" _Quality architecture to me is when a building manages to move me_." Kutipan dari seorang arsitek asal Swiss. Menurutnya arsitektur berkualitas ialah kemampuan rancangan tersebut untuk dapat menggugah perasaan. Pendekatan yang lebih ke spiritualis. Kurang lebih seperti taman ini, yang bukan hanya berhasil menyegarkan mata, tapi juga menyesapkan teduh ke lubuknya.

Apakah pembuat taman ini pun adalah seorang yang sentimentil?

Malam sebelumnya, Kise menghabiskan waktu sejam bersama ayahnya, bertanya-tanya di mana letak kesalahan tugas perancangannya sampai disuruh mengulang. Sang ayah, selalu, tak banyak bicara, hanya menyampaikan pendapatnya bahwa setiap orang memiliki pandangan berbeda dalam menyikapi sesuatu. Desain itu tidak ada yang benar atau salah. Yang ada hanyalah cocok atau tidak cocok. Arsitek A tidak memiliki selera yang sama dengan Arsitek B. Klien A selalu berkeinginan beda dengan Klien B. Bila Momoi menyukai karyanya, bukan berarti Aomine pun suka. Setiap orang punya jalan, mulus dan terjalnya, masing-masing, tergantung cara mereka memandang, melangkah, dan mencapai ke sana.

Satu kesimpulan yang bisa Kise tarik adalah—dia sial mempunyai Aomine sebagai asisten dosennya. Bila asdosnya berbeda, sudah pasti karya Kise diterima—entahlah.

Apa yang dicari Kise bukan jawaban dari misteri apa yang salah pada rancangannya, melainkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan supaya Aomine menerima karyanya. Anggaplah dia sedang berurusan dengan klien super merepotkan yang tahu banyak tentang arsitektur namun tidak bisa menyampaikan keinginannya.

Kise mendengus.

Dia frustrasi, tapi di sisi lain juga begitu bersemangat. Tugasnya adalah memuaskan keinginan klien—dalam hal ini Aomine. Maka Kise menuruti ajaran ayahnya tentang cara-cara menghadapi seorang klien. Pertama-tama adalah mempelajari watak klien tersebut. Apa yang mereka suka dan tak sukai.

Aomine bukan sekadar klien, dia seorang arsitek ternama, seorang seniman. " _Every great architect is necessarily a great poet. He must be a great original interpreter of his time, his day, his age_." Kise paham betul apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mempelajari lelaki itu.

Dia harus berpikir seperti seorang arsitek sungguhan, dengan cara mengamati karya-karya sang arsitek—mengopi sebagian unsurnya bila perlu.

Benar.

 _Pocket Park_ ini adalah salah satu karya Aomine.

Apa yang spesial dari tempat ini? Telah banyak _Pocket Park_ tersebar di seluruh dunia. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Aomine saat merancang konsep taman mungil ini? Apa yang menjadikannya berbeda?

Kise memejam mata. Telinganya menangkap gemercik air kolam. Terdengar juga tiupan angin yang menggoyangkan dedaun pada dinding belakang kursi tamannya. Ia ada di pusat kota namun taman ini seolah dapat meredam kebingaran akibat gaung klakson kendaraan, dan mengganti bau asap knalpot oleh wangi bersih tetumbuhan. Bukankah menakjubkan?

Dasar. _Sensei_ yang satu itu memang keren sekali ya? Kise dibuat uring-uringan sekaligus jadi begitu bersemangat olehnya.

Terbayang wajah Aomine Daiki, yang tampak serius tetapi juga separuh kekanakan dengan cengiran seperti dirinya, saat mengerjakan sesuatu yang menjadi hasrat terdalam mereka—berarsitektur. Aomine telah melintang lebih dulu di jalan ini ketimbang Kise. Entah sudah berapa banyak ruang yang ia bayang dan wujudkan. Entah sudah berapa sering Aomine membuat senyum merekah di bibir kliennya karena pemilihan warna yang sesuai, karena unsur filosofis yang mendukung sebuah bangunan meliuk dengan semestinya.

Sembari terus memejamkan mata, kantuk hasil kurang tidur berhari-hari menggerayangi Kise. Burung kecil turun mematuk biji-bijian pada setapak di samping kursi Kise. Kupu-kupu hinggap pada pucuk kelopak bunga empat musim, dan terbang menjauh saat seseorang melangkah masuk ke taman.

Orang itu sedang berbicara lewat ponsel sambil marah-marah. Kise hapal benar intonasi nada orang itu yang kadang begitu berat dan kuat ketika emosi.

"—aku tidak mau kembali ke proyek itu bila kau masih bekerja sama dengan mereka. Kontraktor brengsek itu—sudah menyalahi kesepakatan. Mereka itu menyelewengkan dana! Apa kau memilih untuk tutup mata dan ikut menikmati uangnya, Imayoshi?!—"

Kise mengerjap.

Aomine bertelakan pinggang di hadapan kolam mungil buatannya sendiri. Dia mengenakan setelan kaos Nike, celana training hitam selutut, dan sepatu LeBraun. Ransel menggantung di sebelah pundaknya. Dia seperti baru saja pulang dari pusat kebugaran atau sedang marathon di sekitar sini.

Sembari menelepon, Aomine mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh taman. Matanya menemukan Kise yang sedang duduk di kursi taman, dengan halaman buku sketsa yang terbuka. Kise sedang menggambar penampakan taman itu.

Oops. Kise mematung di bangkunya.

Ponsel Aomine berbunyi lagi. Aomine mengangkatnya tanpa memutus kontak matanya dengan Kise.

"Satsuki? Yeah. Aku sedang sibuk. Kau oke di sana? Yeah, untuk sementara jangan hubungi aku dulu. Apa? Aku rajin masuk kelas kok. Ini _weekend_. Aku sedang berkencan—di taman. Taman yang mana? Taman yang biasanya. Sudah ya," katanya, memutus sambungan dan berkata, "Oi, Kise Ryouta, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yang benar saja. Kise pergi ke taman ini untuk mempelajari gaya berarsitektur Aomine dan hendak mengopinya. Rasanya seperti ketahuan sedang berbuat yang tidak baik—

Sudah terlanjur basah. Kise bergegas berdiri menyapanya. "Hai _Sensei_." Dengan senyum ceria yang tak seceria biasanya. Di hadapan lelaki itu, Kise agak sulit berpura-pura ramah. "Jadi kau sedang berkencan?"

Aomine mendekat dengan sebelah matanya menyipit. Handuk tergeletak pada pundak kirinya, dan sebutir peluh menetes dari dagunya. Kise memerhatikan lekat. Apa lelaki itu masih marah?

Aomine duduk di sampingnya. "Kita sedang di luar kampus. Jangan panggil aku _Sensei_."

"Kita belum berkenalan secara betul!" Kise menyodorkan tangannya. "Kise Ryouta. Mahasiswa semester lima. Calon arsitek hebat—yeah itu cita-citaku sejak dulu, walau akhir-akhir ini aku mulai ragu. Aku sangat mencintai proses. Salam kenal."

Aomine menjabat singkat tangan itu, sedikit menepuknya akrab. "Aku Aomine."

"Aomine—cchi." Kise sudah lama ingin memanggil semua orang yang dia akui dan idolai dengan sebutan begitu. "Bolehkah?"

"Err. Terserah kau saja."

Kise nyengir lebar.

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Menyerah dengan tugas studiomu?"

"Aku kemari mengusir stres. Ini semua karena Aominecchi menolak rancanganku. Jujur saja aku benar-benar galau," rengek Kise pelan. "Putus cinta dan sakit gigi bahkan tidak sengilu ini."

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya dari muka Kise, melirik buku sketsa di atas paha lelaki pirang itu. "Apa yang kau gambar?" Aomine langsung menyambarnya.

Kise masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Aku menggambar taman ini."

Aomine menaikkan alis. Dia buka setiap lembaran dengan saksama. Buku sketsa dipenuhi gambar-gambar perancangan bangunan di sekitar mereka. Hotel bergaya temporer, gedung kantor berfasad reflektif, stadium nasional Tokyo yang holistik, Maid Café dengan nuansa _rustic_ , gedung perkantoran modern. Kemudian berhenti pada lembar terakhir, yaitu _pocket park_ yang baru setengah jam lalu selesai dilukis oleh Kise.

Kise menunggu apakah Aomine marah bila tahu Kise diam-diam menggambar bangunan rancangannya seperti ini—Kise menyebutnya sebagai jurus _perfect copy_. Dia bisa meniru gaya perancangan sesiapapun dan menggambar bangunan apa pun dalam sekali lihat. Kemampuannya bertendensi dicap plagiator, padahal dia tidak mencuri.

Respons lelaki rambut biru itu singkat. "Gambarmu boleh juga."

Kise melotot. "Sungguh? Katakan itu sekali lagi, Aominecchi!"

"Jangan besar kepala." Aomine menepukkan buku sketsa itu ke puncak kepala Kise. "Kau suka taman ini?"

Oh apakah ini pancingan? Kalau begitu Kise ingin berpura-pura tidak tahu siapa yang mengarsiteki taman ini. "Tentu saja! Ini taman terkeren yang pernah kudatangi!"

Aomine tidak kelihatan sumringah. Matanya menyipit bosan. "Oh ya? Katakan mengapa."

Kise berhati-hati dalam menjawab kali ini. "Bagaimana ya, Aominecchi? Arsitektur itu selalu tentang perspektif."

"Hm?"

"Apakah aku harus menjawab dari sisi pengguna taman atau sisi mahasiswa arsitektur?"

Aomine mendengus. Kise mendadak suka melihat senyum separuh seringai lelaki ini.

"Katakan saja apa pun pendapatmu!" pintanya.

"Baiklah. Dari sisi pengguna taman, alias orang luar, taman ini sangat indah di mataku. Aku bakal selalu pergi ke sini di saat penat. Lupakan tentang hiruk pikuk ibu kota." Kise menyapukan matanya ke arah para pengunjung taman yang sedang menikmati keteduhannya. "Jawaban yang kedua, sebagai mahasiswa arsitektur, aku—"

Aomine menunggu.

"—hmm, entahlah. Aku tidak punya jawabannya saat ini. Rancanganku saja ditolak asdos paling _pembunuh_ di kampus," kata Kise.

Mengejutkan, Aomine malah terkekeh. Dia tidak kecewa dengan kejujuran Kise. "Dasar kau. Kau sedang berpura-pura tak tahu tentang siapa arsitek taman ini. Benar kan?"

"Ehh? Kenapa Aominecchi bisa tahu!?" pekik Kise.

"Aku cuma menerka—eh, ternyata benar kalau kau pura-pura? Ha! Kau baru saja mengakuinya sendiri barusan. Baguslah."

Oh. Ini benar-benar bodoh.

Kise angkat bahu. "Maaf, Aominecchi, aku tidak bisa memberi tanggapan apa pun tentang karyamu yang sangat keren. Aku masih amatiran."

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku tak suka kau yang merendahkan diri."

Kise menyeringai jahil. "Oh, rupanya Aominecchi suka aku?"

Aomine bersedekap serius. "Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda. Dengar, Kise, tugas perancanganmu itu harus kau benahi—"

"—Aku tahu, aku hanya belum berhasil menemukan kesalahan yang Aominecchi maksud itu."

"Bukan. Titik masalahnya bukan pada tugasmu itu." Aomine memandang lurus ke pengunjung taman yang melangkah pada tapak bebatu. "Masalahnya ada padamu, arsitek yang merancangnya."

Setiap arsitektur punya fondasi kuat untuk berdiri. Saat melihat bangunan di depan matamu, sebenarnya kau bisa melihat secara langsung ke dalam diri pembuatnya. Mengapa ia membuat kolam di sana? Atau potongan dinding di sana? Semua bangunan itu memilik kisahnya sendiri, sejarah yang berarti.

"—Dan aku tidak menemukan itu pada desain rancanganmu. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Kise langsung memudarkan senyumnya.

Sejenak mereka berpandangan.

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit berdiri mengapit taman mungil itu. Cahaya matahari membias pada fasad mereka dengan pantulan silau yang menyakitkan mata. Namun lengkungan daun yang bersulur dan pepetak pohon yang ditata sedemikian rupa di taman ini dapat menudungkan kepala pengunjung taman, sehingga mereka tidak merasakan silau panasnya perkotaan. Taman ini seperti dunia lain, anehnya ia dapat menyatu sempurna dengan Tokyo.

Kise menurunkan pandangannya. Jari-jari menelusuri pinggiran buku sketsa yang dijilid spiral. Kise ingin memuji Aomine akan karya arsitekturnya yang berkualitas. Suasana taman ini berhasil menguapkan stres, dan rasanya Kise berani mencurahkan hatinya pada siapapun saat ini, kepada Aomine—

"Terpikir olehku untuk melepaskan mimpi ini," kata Kise sendu.

Jeda sejenak. Di depan bangku mereka, seorang anak kecil sedang mengejar kupu-kupu. Aomine tidak merespons, tidak pula memintanya berhenti bicara. Aomine mewujud seperti potongan dinding bersulur tetumbuhan cantik di belakang bangku mereka, yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan segala curhatan Kise tentang dunia.

Kise berlanjut, "Takdirku adalah menjadi arsitek. Aku tahu, dan aku sangat menyukai bidang ini. Seluruh keluargaku bekerja di bidang desain, rancang bangunan, interior. Ayahku pemilik perusahan konsultan arsitektur terkenal. Dan sudah jelas, sebagai anak lelaki satu-satunya di keluarga Kise, aku dipercaya sebagai penerus utama Ayah, dan perusahaan itu."

Senyap, tapi Kise tahu Aomine masih mendengarkannya.

"Awalnya terasa menyenangkan. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hasil dari setiap pekerjaanku. Aku menggambar bangunan-bangunan di dalam buku sketsa ini hanya berbekal kesenangan, tak peduli apa pun hasilnya. Aku masuk kuliah jurusan ini pun tanpa beban pada awalnya, lalu—"

"Tugas kuliah yang berat? Aku, dan semua seniormu pun mengalaminya. Sakit, jatuh bangun, dan harus rawat jalan. Kau itu belum seberapa."

"Yeah, aku tahu, Aominecchi, tapi bukan hanya itu saja. Yang paling menyakitkan untukku," Kise meremas dadanya sendiri. "Adalah aku sudah kehilangan _passion_ ini."

"Kau bukan menghilangkannya. Kau hanya meninggalkannya di rumah dan lupa meletakkannya di mana."

"Aominecchi...Bukankah itu sama saja dengan menghilangkan?"

"Ya—apalah. Lanjutkan ceritamu."

Kise mengangguk. "Suatu hari ayah mendatangiku ke kamar, dan memintaku untuk melihat arsitektur dari sudut pandang dunia kerja. Menurutnya, aku masih memandang arsitektur secara main-main. Dia memintaku serius. Karena kelak aku akan bekerja sebagai pimpinan perusahaan konsultan. Aku harus bisa menghadapi dan memuaskan keinginan klien. Dunia kerja yang sesungguhnya, yang penuh tanggung jawab, yang tidak bisa kupandang seperti sebuah permainan menggambar gedung yang mengasikkan. Setiap kali memikirkan ini, aku jadi takut melangkah. Ya, Aominecchi, aku sadar bahwa aku telah gagal. Aku tahu bila aku tidak berani melangkah, sudah pasti aku gagal. Namun rasa cemas ini—aku tidak bisa, Aominecchi. Ini sungguh tidak mudah."

"Aku tak mau berbohong padamu, Kise. Kau benar. Menjadi seorang arsitek andal, pimpinan perusahaan konsultan, apa pun—Pekerjaan ini tentu saja tidak mudah. Tapi memangnya di mana bisa kau temukan bidang pekerjaan yang mudah?" Aomine menyandarkan punggung, menengadahkan mukanya ke atap yang berjaring. "Ribuan jam kuhabiskan untuk membuat rancang bangunan tiga dimensi, menghitung RAB gedung-gedung yang membuat ubanku tumbuh cepat, bahkan sampai ikut mengaduk semen—ya semua ini memang melelahkan, belum lagi bila kau berurusan dengan orang-orang yang sulit. Walau aku mencintai arsitektur lebih dari apa pun, kendala itu selalu datang."

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Benar kan."

Anak kecil yang tadi sudah berhasil menangkap kupu-kupu, yang ia tangkup ke dalam tangan, kemudian ia bebaskan lagi ke udara. Anak itu tersenyum senang. Aomine memaku matanya pada anak itu, menyipit lembut.

"Tapi," Aomine melanjutkan, "Ketika kulihat senyum-senyum di wajah mereka karena karya yang kubuat. Segala rasa susah itu menghilang."

Cahaya matahari lembut jatuh di atas kepala mereka. Kise memandangi Aomine.

Aomine menatapnya kembali. "Aku payah dalam berkata-kata bagus, Kise. Tapi semoga kau mengerti itu."

" _Well_ —"

Arsitektur, bagi orang-orang seperti Aomine, adalah jalan untuk membahagiakan orang lain. Seorang arsitek sebaiknya tidak hanya memperlihatkan tampak luar dan menonjolkan fitur-fiturnya, tapi memaksimalkan kreasi ruang. Contohnya di taman ini, di setiap sudutnya dapat kau ambil manfaat. Pepohon dan kanopi berongga di atas ubunmu membuat terlindung bukan hanya dari terik menyengat matahari, tapi dari terkaman para pencakar langit. Air mancur mungil dan kolam itu selalu berbunyi dengan gemercik yang tak keras tak lembut, yang meredam bunyi klakson beruntun di jalan besar itu.

Momoi Satsuki tahu; betapa Aomine Daiki sangat mencintai menggambar sejak ia masih anak-anak. Rumah, taman, pepohon, gedung-gedung bertingkat. Anak lelaki itu selalu membawa buku sketsanya ke mana pun. Momoi tidak pernah mengenal anak lain yang mencintai arsitektur dengan begitu dalam seperti Aomine.

Namun ada masanya lelaki itu jatuh. Ketika dia berbalik untuk tidak menyukai apa pekerjaannya sekarang. Ketika kepolosannya yang mencintai arsitektur sebagai anak-anak ternodai proyek-proyek konstruksi sarat permainan kotor di beberapa kalangan. Momoi seolah menjadi perantara Tuhan arsitektur dengan Aomine dan ia bersedia melakukan apa pun asalkan Aomine mau mempertahankan pekerjaannya.

Di belahan bumi lain yang tak jauh-jauh amat, ada lelaki lain yang mewujud seperti ruh belahan jiwa bagi Aomine—yaitu Kise Ryouta. Momoi berulangkali menjadi asdosnya, sebab itu ia tahu Kise punya kecintaan dan kejatuhan yang sama seperti Aomine. Jangan sampai Kise menjadi sepertinya.

Alangkah baiknya bila mereka bertemu, saling bicara, saling dukung.

Walau rasanya sukar dibayangkan untuk seorang Dai- _chan_ dapat memotivasi Ki- _chan_ dan sebaliknya. Setidaknya Momoi berusaha dengan langkah awalnya: menjadikan Aomine sebagai asdos.

_________

**END!**

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Hanya sebagian dari cerita PATH yang diupload di sini, sesuai permintaan dari perikues yang menginginkan separuhnya adalah untuk konsumsi pribadi Kyrametchi saja, sebab saya menulis PATH dipersembahkan untuk Kyrametchi.


End file.
